greyhawkfandomcom-20200213-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. ---- Deletion of page "X" As it has been pointed out a couple of times recently, X is a candidate for deletion, and without objection, I will remove the page in the near future. It is currently a "Working Area for adding templates to existing articles", which, as Gringo300 pointed out, is the actual purpose of Template:Sandbox. As an aside: Gringo300 … you can put discussion of pages on the "Talk" page for each topic. For example: Talk:X. (though that page doesn't exist because nothing's been discussed there.) IcarusATB (talk) 20:51, June 24, 2019 (UTC) ---- New topics for page deletion, Languages, and Races ---- Languages So, we've been working on the Language pages, lately. It looks like what we're going to do is eliminate the parenthetical part of the "Name (language)" designations, and link directly to the portion of the Languages page that contains the particular language in question, while also adding a discussion of racial or national languages to the page on that specific nation or race. Some pages may eventually still have their own page if enough information can be found on them, or they are significant enough, but, it should be without the "(language)" tag. For example, the Suloise language. There's a fair amount on it in SKR's The Scarlet Brotherhood supplement; a lexicon, even. (Damnit. That page isn't there.) … … And they should still be linked from the Languages page, with a note to "See the main article: xxxxx" line in the paragraph about it. Also, the race page it's related to should have a disambiguation statement that says something like "This page is about the human subrace. For information about the xxxx language, see xxxxx." in the opening description. --IcarusATB (talk) 20:51, June 12, 2019 (UTC) To confirm, we want 'XXXX Language' to be the standard naming system for languages? So: *Style: "Ethnicity", "Language" *Example: Suel, Suloise Language *Example: Flan, Flan Language *Example: Elf, Elven Language So regardless of whether a language name is clear enough by itself (Suel vs Suloise compared to Flan vs Flan), all language pages (whether they be redirect or full pages as needed) will be named 'xxxx language' while all race/ethnicty pages can be be simply singular nouns such as Suel, Flan, Elf so on?Mozzeltoff (talk) 21:26, June 12, 2019 (UTC) ::My personal opinion is that, if in the future, we have a page that has enough information on it to justify a single page, we should consider using naming conventions along those lines. I don't think we currently have enough information on any one language to single it out for its own page. If we do have one, I think those naming conventions are fine. ::I think, for now, it's simple enough to put something in the first descriptor line of the race/nation. Perhaps something like, "the term may also refer to the language and culture of said people." ::--IcarusATB (talk) 17:37, June 13, 2019 (UTC) ::: Naming Conventions: While I agree no language really warrants it's own page yet, (Suloise looks like it might be the only one in the future and if so, may not even be worth giving it it's own page if it'd be the only language to have one), if we keep the current language pages as redirects and rename them their names will still show up in the search field. To avoid confusion when searching and to just keep such suggestions tidy, it might be worth implementing such naming conventions now, for any language page or redirect and even keep it in mind when writing other pages, to make the distinction between race/ethnicity and language clear and uniform across the wikia. If we do, we also need to decide whether to use the names as used in the books, (Suloise, Ancient Baklunish, Old Oeridian)+ 'Language' or just (Suel, Baklunish, Oeridian)+'Language'. I can see benefits to both- the former eases searches for those looking for the exact term and is more 'official' and correct to source, while the second is easier for those who know the general term and it will also be suggested when searching for the ethnicity, letting people know both pages exist.Mozzeltoff (talk) 01:49, June 14, 2019 (UTC) ::: Redirect pages and Language Catergory Tag/Page: I think redirects could be useful for users to quickly see if a language has been addressed on this wikia, without having to check the ethnicity pages first. A disambiguation note at the top of an ethnicities page alongside this would also be useful. So then it's a question of which languages deserve their own redirect, if at all. I don't think any Nonhuman language would- it's intuitive enough to check the race page or language main page for that. Dialects (Like Velondi, Nyrondese) also don't really need their own redirects in my opinion, or hopefully at least people will think to search for 'Languages' for them. The 'base' languages (Suloise, Flan, Old Oeridian/Oeridian, Ancient Baklunish/Baklunish, Rhopan/Rhenee Cant, Olman and any others), may deserve redirects that can speed searches and also act as place holders should any of them grow large enough for their own page. If these pages are deleted for now, then the Catergory page isn't needed, and even if kept, I don't think the catergory page would help anyway if it only links to a bunch of redirects and one main page.Mozzeltoff (talk) 01:49, June 14, 2019 (UTC) ---- Races Similar to the above, we should consider eliminating the parenthetical portion of the "Name (ethnicity)" designations on pages. It's rather cumbersome. We will be adding languages to the Race or Nation pages they're related to, so, there won't be a need for the outdated "(ethnicity)" tag to distinguish between races and languages. The Ethnicity pages should eventually be given a #REDIRECT to the page name without the "(ethnicity)" tag. --IcarusATB (talk) 20:51, June 12, 2019 (UTC) : If we no longer need the 'ethnicity' distinction, couldn't we rename them (or delete if a correctly named page already exists), rather than have distracting suggestions in the search field appear for pages that aren't needed, even as redirects?Mozzeltoff (talk) 01:53, June 14, 2019 (UTC) ----